1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking apparatus for a shift lever in a vehicle and, more particularly, to a locking apparatus for a shift lever interlocked with a key rotor which is rotated by means of an ignition key.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when an occupant parks and leaves a vehicle provided with an automatic transmission, a shift lever is shifted to a "P" position, an ignition key is used to rotate a key rotor of a key cylinder to a "LOCK" position which serves as a lock position where all the operations are locked, and the key is pulled out cf the key rotor. When starting the vehicle, the key is inserted into the key rotor while keeping the shift lever in the "P" position, the key rotor is rotated from the "LOCK" position to a "START" position through "ACC" and "ON" positions by means of the key to start the engine, and the shift lever is shifted to a driving position such as a "D" position or an "R" position, thereby the vehicle runs. Such a conventional type of vehicle is usually arranged such that, even when no key is inserted into the key rotor, or even when the key rotor is located in the "LOCK" position, the shift lever can be shifted from the "P" position to another position, as well as such that even when the shift lever is located in any one of the positions other than the "P" position, the key can be rotated to the "LOCK" position and pulled out of the key rotor.
Accordingly, a shift-lever locking apparatus has been proposed to provide that key operation is carried out simultaneously with shift-lever operation.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,085, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Ser. Nos. 135352/1985 and 137234/1984 disclose respectively a shift lever apparatus in which a cam member coupled to a cylinder lock causes a latch member to move in a radial direction of the cam member and the latch member controls movement of a projecting piece fixed to one end of a remote control cable. When the cylinder lock is moved to a LOCK position by key operation, movement of the remote control cable is restricted and a bell crank fixed to the other end of the cable inhibits the shift lever from shifting from a PARKING position to another position.
However, since the remote control cable is engaged with the cam member by means of the projecting piece and the latch member, the above-described shift lever apparatus causes problems that a large number of parts or members are required and that the engagement between the latch member and the projecting piece tends to be imperfect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,722 discloses a shift lever apparatus in which a shift lever and a key are relatedly moved by means of a control cable. The relationship between a key cylinder lock and a control wire is such that a latch pin which is moved in the radial direction of a key cylinder by a key operation is fixed to one end of a control cable so as to control movement of a slide member which is adapted to linearly move.
For this reason, this apparatus still causes problems that a large number of parts or members are required in a coupling structure between the control cable and the key cylinder lock and that an excessive load tends to occur in the latch pin for inhibiting a slider from linearly moving.